Betty Boop Songs
Betty Boop Songs (1930-2017) A list of official and original licensed songs from the Betty Boop cartoon series and merchandise. A majority of the songs were written by Sammy Timberg. ' ' 1930: "I Have To Have You" (Margie Hines) "That's Mysterious Mose" (Little Ann Little) "Barnacle Bill The Sailor" (Margie Hines) 1931: "I'm Dangerous Nan McGrew" (Harriet Lee) "The Hold-Up Rag" (Harriet Lee & Billy Murray) "You're Driving Me Crazy" (Mae Questel) "Wanna Be A Member?" (Mae Questel) "Hello Beautiful" (Margie Hines) "Won't You Come And Play At My House?" (Margie Hines) "You're The One I Care For" (Margie Hines) "Where'd You Get Those Eyes?" (Margie Hines) "Violet for Grandma" (Margie Hines) 1932: "Do Something" (Margie Hines) "Dancing to Save Your Sole" (Margie Hines) "Hello Baby!" (Margie Hines) "Any Rags?" (1932) (Margie Hines) "Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away" (Margie Hines) "I'm An Indian" (Mae Questel "Mean To Me" (Mae Questel) "Hello Beautiful" (Mae Questel) "Oh Mama What Can We Do?" (Margie Hines) "This World Is Full of Foolish Facts" (Mae Questel) "Then I'll Be Happy" (Margie Hines) "Change Come Get Your Penny" (Mae Questel) "Ain't Cha" (Mae Questel) "That's My Weakness Now" (Mae Questel) "Pass Me the Sugar" (Margie Hines & Billy Murray) "Now's The Time To Buy Jippo" (Mae Questel) "Nobody's Sweetheart" (Bimbo) "Home! Sweet Home!" (Mae Questel) "When I'm The President" (Mae Questel) "Is That the Human Thing to Do?" (Mae Questel) "Crazy Jingle" (Mae Questel) "Foolish Facts" (Mae Questel) 1933: "I've Got a Cold In My Nose" (Mae Questel) "Keep a Little Song Handy" (Mae Questel) "All By Myself" (Mae Questel) "I'm Here In My Penthouse" (Mae Questel) "I Want To See My Step-Mama", "Always in The Way" (Mae Questel) "Here We Are" (Kate Wright) "You'd Be Surprised" (Kate Wright) "Humming to Myself" (Kate Wright) "Mother Goose Land Medley" (Bonnie Poe) "Strike Up The Band for Popeye The Sailor", "Hula Lou" (Bonnie Poe & William Pennell) "Hi-De-Hi" (Betty's speaking voice was provided by Bonnie Poe whereas the song was recorded by Mae Questel & Cab Calloway) "Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing" (Bonnie Poe) "I'm Glad I'm Here" (Bonnie Poe) 1934: "Where's Freddy?" (Bonnie Poe) "Let's Put Out The Lights And Go To Sleep" (Bonnie Poe) "Hells Bells" (Bonnie Poe) "Ha! Ha! Ha!" (Mae Questel) "How Do You Do?" (Bonnie Poe) "I'm Just a Poor Cinderella" (Bonnie Poe/Cheryl Chase) "Little Pal" (Mae Questel/Cheryl Chase) "Glad I'm Here" (Bonnie Poe) "Hells Bells" (Bonnie Poe) "My Silent Love" (Bonnie Poe) "There's Something About A Soldier (Song)" (Mae Questel) 1935: "Noise Noise Noise" (Mae Questel) "Now Now Meow" (Mae Questel) "I've Got A Language All My Own" (Mae Questel) "It's Good For Ya" (Mae Questel) "If I Were Judge For a Day" (Mae Questel) "A Little Soap A Little Water & A Song" (Mae Questel) "Every Little Nobody Is Somebody To Someone" (Mae Questel) "Be Human All The Time" (Mae Questel) "We Did It! We Did it!" "Everybody Oughta Have A Pet" (Mae Questel) "Over At Grampy's House" (Mae Questel) "No No A Thousand Times No" (Mae Questel) 1936: "Go Out & Make Friends With the World" (Mae Questel) "Yippie-Yi-Yo" (Mae Questel) "Happy You and Merry Me" (Mae Questel) "Keep Your Girlish Figure" (Mae Questel) "Do Your Share" (Mae Questel) "You Aren't Built That Way" (Mae Questel) "Ya Gotta Have Pep" (Mae Questel) 1937: "New Deal for Pets" (Mae Questel) "Ching Ling Choy" (Mae Questel) "Down In Our Alley" (Mae Questel) "Vote For Grampy" (Mae Questel) "I've Got Those House Cleaning Blues" (Mae Questel) 1938: "Be Up To Date" (Mae Questel "Lalala Song" (Bonnie Poe) "On With the New" (Margie Hines) "Sally Swing" (Rose Marie) "So Does An Automobile" (Margie Hines) 1939: "Who Cares" (Margie Hines) "Red Hot Indian Beat" (Margie Hines & Jack Mercer) 1980: "One Good Thing" (Victoria D'Orazi) "Betty Baby" (Victoria D'Orazi) "Gonna Get Lucky I Know" (Victoria D'Orazi) "Old Betsy" (Victoria D'Orazi) 1985: "Just Give Em Your Boop-Oop-a-Doop" (Desirée Goyette) "Independent Girl" (Desirée Goyette) "I Can Give You Anything But Love" Boop-Oopy-Doop Baby (Desirée Goyette) "I Wanna Be Loved By You" (Desirée Goyette) "I Only Have Eyes For You" (Desirée Goyette) 1989: "Movie Star Island" (Melissa Fahn) "Mysterious Rhythm" (Melissa Fahn) "Poor Little Jailbird" (Melissa Fahn) "Bubble in Trouble" (Melissa Fahn) "You Don't Have to Be a Star to Be a Star" (Melissa Fahn) 1989: "Where Are You?" (Sue Raney) 2014: "Friends Reunited" (Camilla Bard) "Waiting For Someone" (Camilla Bard) 2015: "I Wanna Be Loved By You" (Sandy Fox) "Happy Graduation To You" (Sandy Fox) 2016: "Button Up Your Overcoat " (Sandy Fox) "A Birthday Song For You" (Sandy Fox) "There's Something Brewing In The Air Bat's & Witches Are Everywhere!" (Sandy Fox) "Santa Baby" (Sandy Fox) Other: Universal Studios - "That's Why I'm Happy" (Sandy Fox) "Tweet Tweet Tweet" (Nippon Betty Boop) "恋の思案顔" (Nippon Betty Boop) "Button Up Your Overcoat" (Mae Questel) "Puddin Head Jones" (Bonnie Poe) The Betty Boop Girl (1933-1940) "I Want You For Christmas" (Mae Questel) "On the Good Ship Lollipop" (Mae Questel) "In Our Little Wooden Shoes" (Mae Questel) "At The Codfish Ball" (Mae Questel) "The Broken Record" (Mae Questel) "You'd Be Surprised" (Mae Questel) "Oh, Gee, Oh Gosh, Oh Golly I'm In Love" (Mae Questel) "You Gotta Eat Your Spinach Baby" (Mae Questel) "The Music Goes Round And Around" (Mae Questel) "Animal Crackers In My Soup" (Mae Questel) "The Right Somebody To Love" (Mae Questel) "Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away" (Mae Questel) The Mystery Girl (1929) "I'd Do Anything For You" (Kate Wright) "I've Got A Feeling I'm Falling" (Kate Wright) "Do I Know What I'm Doing?" (Kate Wright) "He's So Unusual" (Kate Wright/Mae Questel) See Also *Betty Boop Collection (Scotch ビデオカセット) *Betty Boop Recordings Category:Article stubs Category:Reference Category:Betty Boop Songs Category:Music